1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of robotic tele-presence systems.
2. Background Information
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
There has been marketed a mobile tele-presence robot introduced by InTouch Technologies, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademark RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication. The robot camera provides video images to a screen at the remote station so that the user can view the robot's surroundings and move the robot accordingly.
InTouch also provides a system sold as VisitOR that includes a robot face that is attached to a boom. The boom and robot face can be installed into an operating room. Using a robot face in an operating room may require sterilization of the face. Additionally, the VisitOR requires the installation of a boom in the operating room. This can add to the cost and complexity of installing such a system.